Eternal Promise
by pleasedfujoshi
Summary: It was time for Kasamatsu to graduate and it looks like Kise is not ready to let him go


Eternal Promise

"What?" Ryota asked for the second time, blinking continuously as his fist turned into a white ball.

It was late that evening and Ryota, due to force of habit, is walking down the same alley to send his lover home. It looks like he stopped and looked at the back of his boyfriend, holding the tears back.

It was almost summer in Japan so the nights are getting shorter and it seems that the days fly faster. The two had their school blazer hang on either their arm or shoulders.

Graduation is just around the corner and as always, Kaijou High will again, not announce when the seniors' graduation will take place. Kasamatsu Yukio haven't told him when he will leave the school, he did great on the dodging the topic too.

"Graduation is tomorrow, Kise. I'll be going back to Fukuoka to help with my dad's business," Those words slipped out of the smaller man's lips once again as the frustration hit the blond, thinking whether he's is with the same Yukio. He watched as his captain walk towards him, his right arm stretched up to cup the model's expected flawless and smooth face.

It took Ryota a while to register all the words that escaped his lips. It's as if his brain doesn't want him to understand everything that's happening. As soon as Yukio's hand reaches the latter's face, the model is back to reality; that his beloved Yukio-senpai will be graduating high school tomorrow, that Kasamatsu-senpai will no longer be there to kick his ass every single time he speaks, and that Kasamatsu Yukio will leave him, his annoying, yet surprisingly affectionate Kise Ryota.

The ace's eyes looked down on his feet, finally letting his tears drop without intending to show the previous captain. "M-my house is nearby. We can talk there, okay?" Noticing the shaky figure of his junior, Yukio wrapped his free arm around Ryota's waist while the taller man looks at the side to hide his tears.

Yukio knows the fact that Ryota cries over simple things and he is the only person who knows how to shut him up. But this time, he knows he's at fault so no one else is to blame but him.

Once they were inside the walls of Yukio's small apartment, Ryota pushed the smaller man against the door, his hands placed on both sides of Yukio's head. Ryota is never the person to use force on someone for everyone knows that he is a carefree boy. This just means that the situation is causing him to act without even thinking.

It pains for Yukio to see him like this. Never did he know that Ryota has this side. The only thing Yukio can see is a blonde head and he can't possibly ask if there was something wrong.

"You... How could you tell me this now?" The model punched the wooden door which surprised the latter. Yukio began trembling as he lifts his hands to Ryota's chest, attempting to push him away.

"Kise, you have to calm down-"

"How can you tell me to calm down? I have had sleepless nights because of this! I've been thinking on how I can prepare myself for this. Do you think I can just let you go like that, huh? You know what, I'm already thinking on how I can properly send you off just to keep my head away from the fact that you will be leaving me," His words are firm and so was his fists. Tears just kept on falling like it was some kind of waterfall that goes on forever.

Yukio was taken aback with Ryota's words and his quivering hands reached up to hold the model's damp cheeks. A forced smile laced around his lips, shaking his head, "Stop saying things as if we're breaking up, Kise."

"But you're acting like this as if you're breaking up with me. You told me the graduation date late on purpose, right?"

"Because I'm afraid of what's gonna happen! Look at our situation right now, Ryota."

"Didn't you think of what I would feel, even for once?" Saying that, the blond broke down into ragged sobs, his head leaning on the shoulder of his lover. Upon the small skin contact, Yukio finally took the chance to grab him for a tight embrace. His eyes weren't able to hold the tears back as well.

Ryota can feel the gentle pats and the unsure rubs on his back, only to wrap his longer arms around his sobbing lover. He could hear him say soft apologies and I love you's.

"I do think of you, so much more than you could ever imagine because I really, really love you. I know that this would happen and I was a coward for not tell you. I didn't know how I'd break it to you, in a way that you wouldn't get hurt. But look at us," The black-haired man lost the strength in his knees, causing the both of them to sit with their arms still attached to each other.

"Then, why? Why did this happen, Yukio?" Ryota gathered all the courage to look up and stare tight through the steel blue eyes that were also looking at him.

Yukio's eyes were shaking and fear was evident in it. The ace did his best to calm down to show that there's nothing to be scared of. He raised his hands to his face, while the tears continue to run down his already-wet and flushed cheeks.

"I don't want to lose you, Kise. No, not ever," Yukio gripped on his boyfriend's shirt as he leaned closer to practically throw himself to him. "I can't imagine a life without you. I kept on hesitating to tell you but fear overcomes me. I know that's bullshit but I know you understand. I'm tired of getting hurt, Ryota. Don't leave me, please. I'm begging you," He began crying hysterically, his nails digging on the back of Ryota.

This was the first time he had ever said this and Ryota was more than glad to hear this from him. He loved this man no matter what the hell happens to them. I

t was a promise between two hearts.

They both knew this was more than love, if there is something more than love. This has gone out of hand. It's no longer about the graduation itself. Their relationship is also at risk here. Thus, it's time to be the understanding and loving boyfriend that truly is.

"Hush now, sweetheart. I know and I understand. I won't go anywhere as long as you're also here beside me. Don't worry, I won't leave. Hear me?" When he heard that, Yukio nodded as his hold on the latter's shirt tightened, bringing their bodies closer to each other.

With a satisfied grin and one try to carry his princess, Ryota carried Yukio in his arms, bridal-style, and walked down the familiar corridor only to see the same blue wooden door unlocked and open. A kick was all it took to fully open the door.

Without a second the waste, Ryota gently let the smaller man down and their lips meet for a chaste kiss. Innocent pecks grew more passionate and hungrier kisses, both with equal passion and love. It didn't take long for them to reach the bed naked. Despite all that had happened earlier, they promised to never ever hold grudges in bed.

────Ｏ（≧∇≦）Ｏ────

The graduation ceremony goes on this afternoon and it didn't fail to bore all the graduating students. Yukio's situation was the worse of all of them: aching hips and a throbbing head.

Since his parents won't be able to make it to the ceremony in time, his homeroom teacher will accompany him as he steps up the stage to claim his hard-earned diploma. After all the graduates, he will, again, go up to deliver his speech as the captain of the basketball team and as a representative of the student body.

Most of the students and teachers were tearing up and now, it was time to hand over the letters from their family and loved ones.

His eyes saw the familiar yellow paper that had _Kasamatsu-cchi_ written all over it.

_That kid never fails to amuse me._

_To my former captain and my current boyfriend, _

_Congrats, my love! You've finally graduated and I'm so happy that you got accepted in Tokyo University! It's a shame that you're not going to college here, though. *\(^o^)/* _

Yukio gave a scowl and this was just the beginning.

_Anyways, I know we haven't been dating for a long time (Is six months long for you?) and we've already encountered obstacles that placed our relationship at risk. We had made up last night and I'm still amazed on how you can make me feel like I'm in paradise whenever I'm inside you__（__） _

_Oh, please don't let others see this, 'kay? _

Well, it was too late. All of Ryota's girls are currently eyeing him and their leader is sitting right next to him. Yukio looked to his side and saw the horror plastered all over the girl's face.

Back to the letter.

_I know you know that I have a tutor-slash-manager to help me with my studies but you can see the improvement right? I don't even need Midorima-cchi's rolly pencil anymore. __ヾ__(__＠__ー__＠__)__ノ _

_Speaking of, I hope we can still shoot some hoops even just for a little._

_You're going back to Fukuoka, right? Can I fetch and send you there? Think of this as a favor. I think that this would be the best way to show you how much I'm gonna miss you._

_I can still come and visit you, right? I forgot to tell you, I'm going stop modeling until I graduate so that I can focus on my studies and you._

_I'm gonna visit you every weekend to check up on you. Do you think that's too bothersome? We can talk through Skype and email too. That way, I won't go crazy. _

_You really are still a kid, Ryota. _

_I want to tell you something. Don't tell your parents yet. I'll be the one to spill the beans to them. I want the two of us to get married after I graduate. We can hold a simple mass and have the reception in a place that will give us the time to relax and have fun at the same time. I'm already planning for everything so don't worry about it. I've saved enough too. Are you proud of me already?! _

_I guess that this will end my letter to you._

_Just remember, I love you to the moon and back. I love you from your knee-high socks to your black spiky hair. And I love you until you've had enough of my love (we all know that won't happen right?) _

_I'm really going to miss you, Yukio. Goodbye for now (^O^)__／_

_P.S. Shall we eat dinner together? I'll pick you up at 6:30, will that be fine? Dress pretty. Love you. _

_P.S. S. I'm going home by 3:00 since I have training this afternoon. _

_Yours truly, Ryota_


End file.
